


【SPNxDW】Past Tense 过去式 （ Superwho 神秘博士/邪恶力量）

by Mary2333



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Superwho
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary2333/pseuds/Mary2333
Summary: 这是一个Dean之前没看到过的笑容。它预示着接下来的行动中会充满危险和刺激。或许这个计划并不像看上去那么天才，而是愚蠢至极，但其中蕴含的乐趣必然是无穷的。（Dean高中时遇到过一个怪人）
Kudos: 5





	【SPNxDW】Past Tense 过去式 （ Superwho 神秘博士/邪恶力量）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Past Tense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/609625) by [Try2CatchMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Try2CatchMe/pseuds/Try2CatchMe). 



> 译者注：
> 
> 待授翻，无校对，随时抓虫。此为12年老文。文中为第十任Doctor。
> 
> 作者配了超棒的图  
> https://doomslock.tumblr.com/post/29348616065

  
  


Dean艰难地吞咽了一下，他的喉咙干涩，就像被锯木屑堵住了嗓子眼。

“是你。”

眼前的人看上去和十五年前一模一样，甚至穿着同一件愚蠢的西装。不过对方没有再戴眼镜，还在西服外面套上了一件风衣。说真的，这年头怎么什么都能扯到风衣？

这个外表不曾被岁月侵蚀的男人缓缓向他笑了笑，眼神里流露出理解和悲伤。

“你好，Dean。”

  
  
  


——————

  
  
  


_Dean第一次见到Doctor的时候，他只有十六岁，正坐在一个科学实验室里。他和Sammy又一次临时转进了一所新学校，预计会在那里呆上一两个星期。爸爸在那个城镇里处理一个案子，追踪一些奇怪的死亡案例，试图找出其中的关联。_

_这种情况也不算最糟。至少这所学校的初高中部在一起，Dean还可以照看他的弟弟。_

_“Dean，你有认真在听吗？”_

_Dean抬起头，露出了他最好的笑容。那种笑容要么能让他免于惩罚，要么会让他陷入大麻烦。_

_“没怎么听，先生。”_

_这样的回答通常会让老师们罚他留校察看，或者好好用大道理教训他一顿，至少也会生气地丢给Dean一个白眼，但那个代课的科学老师只是不以为然地咂了咂嘴，环抱着胸口站在讲台的桌子后面。_

_一碗水静静地放在平坦的黑色桌面上。旁边还有一根小试管，里面放着银色的不明物质。_

_“并不是每个人都适合搞学术，但是科学——”这个词在Smith先生的舌尖滚动 ，好像他在细品它的滋味，“科学对一切都很重要。你知道的越多越好。例如，你应该知道混合某些物质会带来什么效果。”_

_他的神情有些得意，带着孩童般天真烂漫的热情，还有几分精明。这个脸色苍白，戴着黑框眼镜的代课老师扫视了一下学生们，最后目光炯炯地将视线停留在Dean的身上。_

_“就像这样，”他抓起试管，眨了眨眼睛，咧嘴一笑，那口整齐洁白的牙齿上似乎有光一闪而过，“水和纯钠。”_

_他把钠条丢进了碗里。刹那间，那里面就开始传出轻轻的嘶嘶声。_

_紧接着，随着一声巨响——钠爆炸了。整个班的学生都被吓了一跳。_

_Dean也被吓到了。而和其他人不同的是，他条件反射地去摸藏在牛仔裤里、绑在腿上的那把鲍威刀。_

_从Smith先生的表情来判断，对方可没有错过他的小动作。_

_Dean胸中起了一阵寒意。如果他真的看到了自己的动作，那个眼神就代表对方心知肚明。如果Dean被发现在学校里携带管制刀具，他最多只会被停课——好吧，他通常不会介意这种事，但这是他转到这个学校的第一天，他爸会杀了他的。_

_然而这个瘦长结实的男人最后什么也没说，只是拍了拍手，双手合十，笑了起来。_

_“那么今天，同学们，我们来谈谈化学反应！”_

  
  
  


——————

  
  
  


那人把目光投向Dean的身后。作为回应，猎魔人伸出一只手大力地按在了Sam的胳膊上。Sam手里的枪从刚才起就一直举着，精准地瞄准着那个男人。

Sam吃惊地看了Dean一眼，但Dean只是紧紧地抓住了他。

“他没有威胁。”

  
  
  


——————

  
  


_大多数情况下，Dean都会和转校那周玩得不错的随便什么人一起结伴去学校食堂，但就在这一天，他因为没有睡好，头疼得特别厉害。他只是想找个相对安静的地方一个人呆上几分钟，静一下心。_

_这就是他去科学实验室的原因。他本以为实验室里应该没有人了，可他发现Smith先生坐在窗边的一张桌子上，指间似乎在把玩着什么东西。_

_Dean想要随便找个借口离开，但代课老师抬起头，冲着他笑了笑，仿佛因为Dean的出现而变得开心了起来。_

_“你好，Dean！”_

_少年含糊地指了指走廊。_

_“对不起，我可以——”_

_“别走，”Smith先生挥了挥手让他进来，另一只手还在鼓弄着他那件神秘的东西，“快进来。”_

_Dean走了进去，因为他真的想不出还有什么别的事可做。他手里握着充当那天午饭的矿泉水，边靠近窗户，边让自己不要因为光线而畏缩。莫名的紧张让他有点过分用力地攥着那瓶水。_

_“你在这儿干什么？”他问道，动作灵敏地坐进了代课老师对面的座位，“不是有教师休息室吗？”_

_“也许我只是在躲避护士。”Smith先生慢吞吞地说，狡黠地笑了笑，透过眼镜看着Dean。_

_少年哼了一声。_

_“这是你的损失。她可辣了。”他灌了一大口水，然后指了指那根看上去很奇怪的银色小棍子。对方一直让它在指间转来转去，仿佛那是什么有意识的东西_

_“那是什么？”_

_“这是一把螺丝起子。”Smith说，他骄傲地把它举起来接受少年的检查。_

_Dean仔细地审视起对方手里的“螺丝起子”。这是一种银色的金属，大约5英寸长，顶部有一个蓝色的小灯。他翻了个白眼。_

_“是啊，没错。”_

_“没骗你，这真的是一把螺丝起子。”_

_“伙计，我已经16岁了，我不是个白痴。”_

_“我从来没说过你是。”代课老师似乎对这种暗示很反感。_

_Dean叹了口气，但他还没来得及说什么，眼角的余光就看到了令人恼火的一幕。_

_从科学实验室可以看到院子的景色，初中生们正在那里吃午饭。像往常一样，Dean的目光自动开始搜寻起他的弟弟。他看到的景象让他不得不强忍住心中翻腾起的怒火才不至于当场发作。_

_他猛地从座位上站了起来，还未站稳，一只手就按在了他的胳膊上。_

_“哇哦，怎么了，Dean？”_

_少年只是无力地指了指窗外。在停车场旁边，Sam正被三个年龄更大的孩子包围着。_

_“我要把他们的肺挖出来！”_

_“我有一个更好的主意。”Smith朝Dean挥了挥手里的“螺丝起子”，然后指向窗外。他拨动开关，它的顶部亮起了蓝色的光，一种嗡嗡的声音充斥了整个房间。_

_下一刻，至少有十几个汽车警报器响了起来，把院子里每个人的注意力都吸引到了停车场。那几个马上就要开始校园霸凌的先生立刻四散开去。Dean目瞪口呆地看着他的代课老师。_

_“这真的是一个螺丝起子吗？”他问，根本不想掩饰他的怀疑。_

_对方用一个得意又满不在乎的笑容回答了他。_

_“科学，Dean。只有美丽的科学才能制造出一把音速起子。”代课老师又在指间旋转了一下那个神奇的装置，Dean忍得非常辛苦才不至于当场笑出声。_

  
  
  


——————

  
  
  


“Dean，你认识这个人吗？”

“…是的。”

  
  


——————

  
  
  


_不知怎么的，这仿佛成了一个心照不宣的约定——在午餐和休息时间，Dean都会跑去科学实验室消磨时间。Smith先生似乎非常高兴有他的陪伴。这有点奇怪。因为在Dean看来，对方可以和任何他想要的人一起消磨时光，而自己并没有什么特别之处。_

_这种情况持续了将近一个星期，直到某个高年级学生随口说了一句“Dean和一个代课老师勾搭上了”，Dean出于原则不得不给了对方一拳。那一天，他没有去科学实验室。上课的时候他发觉Smith先生看上去很受伤——_ **_该死！_ **

_于是，在周一的时候，Dean翘了他午休前的那节历史课，走了一小段路到附近的一家餐馆为自己买了午餐和一份非常多的炸薯条。他对自己发誓，他才不是为了讨好对方才特意买的薯条。他这么做只是因为薯条是Dean见过的Smith先生这些日子唯一吃过的东西——尽管那个代课老师称它们为“Chips”。他真是个英国怪人。_ _（*美式fries 英式Chips）_

_通常情况下，Dean一点也不在乎别人对他的看法，但对方是这么久以来第一个觉得Dean的想法有价值的人。Dean很久以前就接受了Sam会成为他们当中更聪明的那个兄弟的事实。他还不想失去和一个认可自己的人一起相处的新鲜感。_

_当然，他也想知道为什么自己会认为一份炸薯条能够解决所有的问题，但就在他穿过橄榄球场，正准备重新考虑的时候，他看到Smith先生警惕地环顾四周，鬼鬼祟祟地躲进了操场后面的林中小屋里。_ **_说真的，为什么那么多人喜欢在树林旁边建学校？_ ** _Dean敢肯定，要是那些人知道树林里可能藏着什么东西，他们一定会尖叫着跑得远远的。_

_尽管如此，他还是对Smith先生的举动非常好奇。就在对方再次走出来之前，他穿过草地来到了小屋的门前。_

_代课老师被抓包的那一瞬间就像一只被车灯照到的小鹿。他在片刻的惊讶后，又像往常一样冲着Dean咧嘴一笑。_

_“哦，你好，Dean！”他紧紧地关上了身后的门。_

_“嘿，”Dean挪了挪脚，将视线投向代课老师身后那扇脏兮兮的窗户，但除了一道蓝光，他什么也看不见，“你在那里面干什么？”_

_“好吧，呃...…”代课老师拖长了句子，嘴巴大张着（可能是故意的），整个人看起来很滑稽，然后才继续回答道，“是个科学项目。”_

_Dean怀疑地挑起眉毛。_

_“科学项目？”_

_“是呀。”Smith强调了这个词的尾音，然后笑了起来，仿佛他是天真无害和利他主义的代言人。_

_Dean放弃了继续探究。他并不想骚扰这个家伙。虽然这个代课老师的奇怪举动的确可以称得上非常可疑，但是对方自身就够怪的了，就像一个怪才。这种类型的人会让每个人都觉得他平日里就是一个彻头彻尾的疯子，结果一转眼他就获得了诺贝尔奖之类的。_

_再说了，他看起来也不太像是什么危险人物。Dean觉得自己多年的经验已经让他对某些事情有了第六感，他没有从这个家伙身上察觉到任何危险的气息。_

_“随你怎么说，”他耸了耸肩，把手里得外卖举到眼前，“我带了薯条。”_

_代课老师听后顿时笑了起来。_

_老实说，这个男人真的太容易取悦了。_

  
  
  


——————

  
  
  


“他是谁——？”

这就是一个很复杂的问题了。

  
  
  


——————

  
  
  


_Dean觉得自己彻底完蛋了。_

_这在一开始看来还是个好主意。他从受害者们看似没有联系这点入手，发现了他们之间的联系。他们不属于同一个社交圈子，年龄不相仿，也没有任何外貌上的相似之处。他们唯一的共同点就是他们都毕业于Dean的新学校，但线索到这里就断了。这是一个大学校，毕业人数早就已经超过了一千。_

_这个案子的罪魁祸首不可能是鬼魂。那一年没有奇怪的死亡或失踪事件，也没有理由存在任何形式的复仇幽灵。考虑到惨不忍睹的死亡现场，凶手可能是某种生物，但只有一具尸体是在户外被发现的，而且还是在一个篱笆完好无损的后院。_

_Dean唯一能想到的就是一个被诅咒的物件。一旦他知道他要找的是什么，他就开始自己做起了研究。_

_第一批受害者是一对夫妇，他们在去世前的那个周末参加了一场遗物拍卖会。_

_六个月后，一名单身男子在室友不在场的情况下于他的公寓里被杀。他刚搬进那公寓不久，需要一个室友。根据这个，Dean做出了一个合理的猜测：对方没有钱买新的家具。Dean是搞便宜货的能手，他知道旧货甩卖的地方就在那附近。_

_很明显，第二名受害者的室友在死者家人来收拾遗物之前偷了一些东西准备卖掉。然后上周他被发现死在了他父母家的后院里。_

_Dean的思路戛然而止。 **被诅咒的东西可能还在最后一个受害者父母的家里！**_

_他很快就发现了那对夫妻还活着的原因。最后一位受害者的父母之前一直在国外，没能更早地回家。而他们的归期大概就在今天晚上。_

_他没有时间通知爸爸了。对方正在镇子的另一边，而且他还会让Dean在行动之前解释清楚缘由。时间已经不等人了。_

_Dean把车钥匙塞进口袋里，转身叫Sammy把门锁上，并布置好盐线，然后便匆匆离开了他们暂住的破旧公寓，朝停车场跑去。_

_当他到达名单上的地址时，房子的厨房里已经躺着两具迅速失温的尸体。_

_那对父母甚至还没来得及关掉警报器，警察几乎是紧接着Dean赶到了现场。Dean的视线刚从尸体上移开，就被人用枪口指着，不得不将手放在脑后。_

_他们搜了Dean的身，找到了他随身携带的刀。_

**_他彻底完蛋了。_ **

_Dean被关进了警车后座，只能无力地用脑袋撞着椅背。就在这时，他偶然瞥了一眼外面异常繁忙的犯罪现场，结果看到Smith先生慢吞吞地向警察走去。对方手里挥舞着证件，神气地好像他代表了世界上所有的权威。这一幕让Dean吃惊得合不拢嘴。_

_他们低声交谈了一会儿，直到负责这起案子的警官指了指警车里的Dean。这对师生面面相觑。Smith先生皱了皱眉。他示意警官们走近他，并对他们耳语了几句。Dean真希望他能听到Smith先生说了什么。因为不管对方说了什么，都快让那群警察的眼珠子掉出来了。_

_三分钟后，从手铐中解放出来的Dean被放出了警车。他抑制住了揉手腕的冲动，反而给了逮捕他的警官一个最迷人的微笑，而那个警官正拼命避免与他进行眼神接触。_

_这一切都显得那么超现实。Smith先生没有开自己的车，（是的，他在上课的第一天就介绍了自己的名字是John Smith。Dean因为自己没有注意到这是个显而易见的化名而懊悔不已。）自来熟地坐进了Impala的副驾驶室。如果对方接下来能给他一些答案，Dean很愿意忽视这一点。_

_“你并不是一个真正的老师，对吧？”他一边反问，一边驱车离开了路边。_

_对方投来的目光里充满了理解、认同和极大的兴趣，就好像Dean此刻在他眼里是世界上最迷人的角色。他们似乎在一起开着一个只有他们两个人能明白的秘密玩笑。_

_“你也不是一个普通的十几岁男孩。”_

  
  
  


——————

  
  


“这是Doctor，Sam。”

“噢！”Doctor看起来非常高兴，他重新细细地打量了一遍Sam，“你肯定是在我上一次见到你之后吃了很多蔬菜！”

  
  
  


——————

  
  
  


_他们回到了Dean暂住的公寓，Dean不知道还有什么别的地方可以去了，而且他肯定Doctor（对方已经放弃了第一个化名，告诉了Dean这个新的化名，虽然他不停地发誓这真的是他的名字）不会多说什么。刚才在谋杀现场的时候，他仅仅在谈笑间就把Dean从警察的拘留中解救了出来，Dean可不想对他吹毛求疵。_

_他们一进去，一直窝在卧室里的Sammy就冒了出来。_

_“你是谁？”_

_Doctor冲着Sam眨了眨眼睛，然后露出一个灿烂的笑容：“哦，你好！我是Doctor。”_

_“什么Doctor？”_

_“就只是Doctor。”_

_“他是我的科学老师，Sammy。”在另外两人谈话进一步深入之前，Dean介入了进去。他考虑了一会儿要不要告诉Sam他们在做什么，最后决定瞒着他的弟弟。毕竟，Sam最近对任何与猎魔有关，甚至只是沾了点边的事都变得越来越反感。即使Dean信任Doctor，他也不打算把Sam卷进来。_

_“我们在做一个项目。”_

_Sam的眼睛瞟了一眼壁炉架子上的时钟，那上面清楚地显示快到午夜了。他又看了眼Dean。显然Dean没有骗到他，但他只是叹了口气，转身回到卧室。_

_“随你便吧。”_

_“呃，”Doctor若有所思地说，看着Sam消失在客厅里，“他就像一束阳光，不是吗？”_

_Dean只是耸了耸肩。希望他的弟弟能赶紧长大。他其实有点担心。Sammy最近真的非常固执，但是他相信对方总会跨过这个坎的。_

_“那么，”他说，一屁股坐到椅子上，用手捂着眼睛，他真希望现在就能喝上一杯啤酒，“你能告诉我这究竟是怎么一回事吗”_

_Doctor也坐了下来，问道：“你想知道什么？”_

_“我也不知道，我们不如就从你不是真正的老师开始吧？或者——嘿，你是怎么让那些警察把我放了的？”_

_听到这里，Doctor狡黠地笑了一下，拿出他之前在那些警察面前亮出的证件。_

_“好吧，第二个问题稍微简单一点，我们为什么不从这里开始呢？”他把它打开，然后……_

_Dean忿忿地瞪着上面那张显眼的米老鼠照片。_

_“你是在耍我。”_

_“我没有！”_

_猎魔人抬头一看，发现Doctor的眼神非常真诚，然后又回头看了看那张纸，这一看让他差点从椅子上跳起来。_

_那张纸变成了联邦调查局的证件。它看起来几乎和真的一模一样，至少比Dean见过的那些伪造品都要好。_

_紧接着，就在少年的眼皮子底下，它又开始变了：中情局，国土安全部，国际刑警，苏格兰场……Dean眨了眨眼睛，晃了晃脑袋，再一次将目光黏在那张纸上。_

_上面的信息一直在变。_

_“这——怎么——”_

_“通灵纸，”Doctor解释道，合上它，把它收了起来，“它能让你看到任何我想让你看到的东西。”_

_“我也得去弄一个这玩意儿……”_

_Doctor笑着把手指交叉在一起，向前倾身。_

_“该你了，Dean。你今晚为什么会出现在那所房子里？”_

_Dean纠结了好一会儿自己到底该告诉Doctor什么。很明显，对方知道一些关于超自然的东西（Doctor用通灵纸的模样给了Dean这种印象，而且对方也没有对盐线的事大惊小怪），但是他究竟知道多少呢？_

_结果证明，Dean不必回答。Doctor自顾自地低头看着桌子，扫了一眼地图、剪报和Dean随意写的笔记。下一秒，他便睁大了眼睛，就像当初他在课堂上让什么东西爆炸时的那样，露出了兴奋的笑容。_

_“太棒了！”他几乎大叫了起来，他哗哗地翻着那些文件，速度之快让Dean开始怀疑他怎么能来得及把全部内容看进去。_

_“你摸清楚了前因后果！”他抓起一张纸，上面写着Dean所有的理论，“一个物体？是的，是的，这就说得通了！干得漂亮，Dean！”_

_Doctor毫不吝啬的夸赞和笑容让Dean的脖子和脸开始发烫，于是他咳嗽了几声，试图转移话题，_

_“是啊，呃，我觉得那个东西可能还在房子里。除非它刚好就在尸体旁边，否则警察是不会把它当成证据收走的，对吧？”_

_“的确，”Doctor眼神放空，沉思了一会儿 ，“没错，就是这样！我们今晚就赶在它被挪走之前把一切搞定！”_

_“呃，那你打算怎么做呢？我的意思是，你可以亮出通灵纸，但不管上面写的是什么，我可不觉得他们会让你带一个青少年去犯罪现场。”_

_“哦，没人会知道的。”_

_这是一个Dean之前没看到过的笑容。它预示着接下来的行动中会充满危险和刺激。或许这个计划并不像看上去那么天才，而是愚蠢至极，但其中蕴含的乐趣必然是无穷的。_

_Dean完全不知道眼前这个人的底细。如果他爸爸看到他这副样子，一定会把他训斥一顿，告诫他不能信任任何人，尤其是像这样神秘莫测的人，但Dean打心底想要这样做，他想要相信眼前一头乱发的高个子怪人——一个随身携带一把不是螺丝起子的“螺丝起子”，也许还有点精神不稳定的天才。_

_于是他站起来，敲了敲卧室的门。_

_“Sammy，我们要出去了。记得在我们走后锁好门。”_

_Sam打开门，用怀疑的目光看了他一眼，显然有一丝担心。Dean讨厌这种事，讨厌自己让他的小弟弟担忧，让对方害怕他可能哪一次半夜离开家后就再也不会回来了。_

_“这么晚还出去？”这是Sam在用自己的方式询问Dean的行动是否和猎魔有关，他甚至完全不愿意提起那个字眼。_

_“不用担心！”Doctor插话道。他出现在Dean身后，一只手搭在他肩上，朝Sammy的方向眨了眨眼睛。_

_“我会让他别惹麻烦的。”_

_真诚是Doctor的特点之一。他就像一把由真诚构成的刀子，直直地插入了百分之八十以上都是谎言的人生之中。_

_Sam和Dean都能看得出这个大人不是在说谎，更不是为了安抚他而说些好话。Sam放松下来，可能自己也不知道为什么。他下意识地对Doctor和Dean露出一丝微笑。最近Dean几乎没怎么看见他的弟弟笑过。对方的反应让Dean有点吃惊。_

_“小心点。”Sam最后说道，看上去不再那么害怕了。Dean把这句话揣进心里，跟着Doctor走向了夜幕之中。_

  
  
  


——————

  
  
  


“好吧，”Sam找到了那段恰好和眼前人匹配的模糊记忆，“所以你们认识彼此，但你依旧没有解释这个东西。”他指着房间另一头的某样东西。

Dean随着他手指的方向看了过去，情不自禁地激动起来。他露出了一个略带苦涩的微笑。

“我不觉得这是三言两语就能解释清楚的事。”

  
  
  


——————

  
  
  


_“伙计，”Dean跟着Doctor穿过橄榄球场，“你说让我们潜入犯罪现场的秘密就在露天看台后面的小屋里？这可没有什么信服力。”_

_Doctor笑了笑，拿出他的音速起子，用它打开了小屋的门。Dean几乎已经不再对Doctor的举动感到惊讶了。对方拉开门，用手势示意猎魔人进去。Dean狐疑地看了他很久，然后走了进去。_

_里面还能有什么呢？不过是些没用的设备，折叠的桌子，装满球的小车，还有一个巨大的蓝色盒子。_

_发着光的蓝盒子吸引了Dean的注意力。_

_“警察公用电话亭？”他大声念着上面的牌子，冲着Doctor怀疑地扬起眉毛，“我看不出这对我们的行动有什么帮助。”_

_Doctor又笑了，像一个魔术师在炫耀他的新把戏。他快步走到箱子跟前，从兜里拿出了——_

_“一把钥匙？你认真的吗？”这是截止到那个时候最让Dean难以置信的事情。_

_紧接着，Doctor自顾自地把门打开了。一束明亮的黄色灯光从门后透过来照亮了昏暗的小屋，猝不及防的光线几乎让没有准备的Dean有些目眩。_

_那里面有某种东西吸引着他，某种异常……温暖的东西。这次不用Doctor打手势，Dean就直接走了进去。_

_他首先注意到的是空气的变化，其次是他所在的房间的大小。他惊讶地说不出话，最后只是喃喃了一句：“里面比外面看起来更大。”_

_Doctor蹦跶着朝中心走去。_ **_那是一个控制台吗？哦，Sammt绝对会喜欢这个的。_ ** _Doctor转过身，张开双臂，好像是在拥抱整个房间。_

_“跟Tardis打个招呼吧！”_

_“它是什么？”_

_“‘她’，”Doctor坚定地纠正道，“她是我的船。”_

_“船？” Dean轻轻地笑了一声，“像宇宙飞船？”_

_Doctor给了他一个肯定的眼神。Dean觉得自己的身体开始发冷。他第一次意识到自己过于感情用事了。这太愚蠢了。他真是一个轻信他人的白痴。这家伙从来就不是他的科学老师。一周半一起吃午餐（更别提基本上都是炸薯条）这种事根本建立不了什么信任基础。_

_“这么说，你难道还是外星人喽？”他问，勉强地扯了扯嘴角，紧靠着背后的门。他不相信这个世界上有外星人，但他确实相信魔法和疯子。魔法可以用来改变房间的内在大小。这也可以解释通灵纸的存在。现在最合理的解释就是对方也许是一个巫师。毕竟他不仅能跨过盐线，还能不怕Dean的银戒指。他很可能本身是个人类。_

_“Dean，”Doctor朝他走了过来，脚步匆匆，但并不咄咄逼人，“你不相信我，那很正常。大多数人都不会马上接受这件事。尤其是猎魔人。”_

_Dean咽了口唾沫。_

_“听上去你和猎魔人不太合得来。”_

_“我不喜欢枪，”Doctor耸耸肩，“而他们通常会朝我开枪。但我不是怪物，Dean。不是人类并不代表我就是怪物。再说了，时间领主才是先存在的那一个。”_

_“时间领主。”Dean鹦鹉学舌地重复着这个词，耳朵里响起一阵轰鸣声，就像肾上腺素没全部都涌到耳朵里了。他浑身上下只有一把刀。_ **_真是见鬼。_ ** _Dean之前没带上他的枪是因为他觉得面对一个被诅咒的东西没有必要大动干戈，他也不想被警察以持枪为罪名逮住。哈，他现在后悔了。不管眼前这个家伙友不友好，对方显然已经疯了。他听说一个人越天才，就越容易变得疯狂。这句话放在这里果然很有道理。怪不得他会觉得Dean是个聪明人，这完全就是因为他是个疯子。_

_Doctor笑了笑。那又是一种新的笑容，里面包含着抱歉、怜悯以及担心。_

_“如果你愿意的话，我可以证明给你看。”_

_“好啊，当然没问题。”Dean只是想拖延越久越好。Doctor把手伸进他的风衣里，这让Dean紧张起来，但对方最后只是掏出了——_

_“听诊器？”_

_Doctor又笑了笑，什么都没说就直接把听诊器的耳塞塞进了Dean的耳朵，然后又把听诊器的探头放在了Dean的手里。这是Dean第一次摸到不是冰冷的听诊器。Doctor没有松开Dean的手腕，引导着他把小金属片放到自己的右侧胸口——_

_Dean能清楚地听到心跳的声音，但那并不是常人心脏所在的地方。_

_Doctor把探头挪到他胸口的另一边_

_Dean听到的动静让他猛地往后一缩，把听诊器从耳朵里拽了出来_

_“这不可能！你绝对不可能有两颗心脏。”_

_Doctor做了几次深呼吸，然后自嘲地笑了笑，用事实告诉Dean他错了。_

_“你见鬼的到底是什么东西？”_

_“我告诉过你了，我是个时间领主。这是——” Doctor地沿着他们身边的栏杆跑了过去，“Tardis——‘时间和空间的相对维度’的缩写。”_ _（*Time And Relative Dimension(s) In Space）_

_“时间？”Dean重复着，感觉翻腾的血液都在那瞬间往他的耳朵里汇聚。_

_“对，你没听错。时间领主可不仅仅是一个头衔。不过——”Doctor一跃而起，双手放在控制台上，他熟练地拉下旁边的一个操纵杆，这让Dean更加担心起来，“我们今晚要跨越的只是空间，不是么？”_

  
  
  


——————

  
  
  


“那是Tardis，Sam。她非常棒。”

“她？”

  
  
  


——————

  
  


_Doctor是个疯子。_

_不管他说的是不是真话（Dean还不确定），这都是无可辩驳的。_

_Dean死死地抓着Tardis的栏杆，而Doctor像个疯子一样在控制台周围跑来跑去，粗暴地鼓弄着那些操纵杆。对于一个声称非常爱他的船的人来说，他对操纵杆的所作所为明显有些随意了。Dean真的很同情Tardis。不仅仅是因为他觉得供自己支撑的那些栏杆在某种程度上很温暖，甚至让他开始担心Tardis是有感知能力的，还因为那些奇怪的轰鸣声。他可不觉得那代表着什么好事。_

_随着整个空间剧烈地震动，Tardis最后摇晃了一下，终于安静了下来。Dean狼狈地躺在地板上。_

_“啊哈！” Doctor得意地喊道，“我们到了！”_

_“我想我从此可能会对飞行有心理阴影*。”Dean呻吟着，紧紧地闭上了眼睛。Tardis发出一阵嗡嗡，好像在同情他。_ _（*SPNS01e04 Dean害怕坐飞机）_

_“哦，拜托，你的冒险精神呢？”_

_“可能我的自我保护意识战胜了它。”_

_“保持那种冒险精神！Allons-y *！”Doctor冲出了门，就像外面等着他的是一个狂欢节，而不是一个未知的杀人凶器。_ _（*让我们出发吧！）_

_“我觉得他实际上比我还要糟糕。”Dean大声说。Tardis又发出一阵嗡嗡的声音，他忍不住笑了起来。_

_“那么——”Doctor环顾四周时，Dean也紧随其后走出了Tardis。他发现自己回到了几小时前他被捕的那所房子里。不知怎么的，他没有感到惊讶。_

_“我们知道那个东西长什么样吗？”_

_“毫无头绪，”Dean诚实地说，“只知道它喜欢夺人性命。如果我们有更多的时间，我觉得我们可以拿到其他几个犯罪现场的照片，并进行比较，但我们没有。除非Tardis真的能把我们带回过去。”_

_“她当然可以！”Doctor听起来像是被Dean话里的质疑冒犯到了，“不过我们最好别这么做，因为跨越自己的时间流是件危险的事。”_

_“_ 会怎么样 _？”_

_“你喜欢现在的宇宙吗？”_

_“或多或少吧。”_

_“那我们最好还是不要去改变它。”Doctor冲进走廊，拔出音速起子，按动它，依次将它指向通往其他房间的那些门。_

_Dean正在考虑取出他的电磁场测量仪（*EMF SPN里测鬼魂用的那个），但他不确定音速起子和Tardis会不会影响他得到准确的读数。就在这时，Doctor伸出一只胳膊按住了Dean。他手里的音速起子发出的嗡嗡声稍稍改变了音调，这显然意味着什么。_

_Doctor压低声音，目不转睛地盯着某扇门。_

_“找到你了！”_

  
  
  


——————

  
  
  


“‘时间和空间的相对维度’，你是认真的吗？”

“我看起来像是在和你开玩笑吗？”

  
  
  


——————

  
  
  


_那是一只钟。_

_一只非常奇怪的钟。它不到一英尺高，由某种Dean认不出的黑木头构成。指针极其华丽，时钟本身看起来却破旧不堪——它显然是件古董。_

_它显然也是邪恶的。这只钟正控制着一个警察，用枪威胁着Dean和Doctor。_

_确切地说，那个警察就是之前铐住Dean的那一个。_

_在某种程度上，如果他们活了下来，Dean想对被诅咒的物体做一些深入研究，看看它们的感知能力到底有多强。他开始觉得眼前的钟明显是觉得自身受到了威胁。_

_Doctor显然没把那把枪当回事。这更坚定了Dean的看法：眼前的男人估计真的是个疯子。_

_“你是James，不是吗？”Doctor问道，双手深深地插在口袋里，完全没有威胁的意思，“我们早些时候见面的时候，你可没那么凶残。”_

_James的眼睛比Dean见过的大多数尸体都要死气沉沉，这让Dean的脊背上传来一阵寒意。对面的警察什么反应也没有。_

_“James？”Doctor喊道，眼神紧张，声音却非常坚定，“你还有意识吗？”_

_Dean在猎魔过程中一直讨厌一件事——那些看起来像人类的东西，却做着明显人类不会做的事情。_

_就像眼前的James眼睛一眨也不眨，嘴巴张得大大的，脑袋还怪异地扭来扭去。Dean很确定脖子不该以这种方式支撑脑袋。_

_“如果我是你，我会放他走的。”Doctor的声音很随意，带着一丝威胁，他的表情如钢铁般坚定。Dean从来没有想到Doctor也能变得那么危险，但Dean的本能开始悄声提醒他，也许他之前的看法有所偏差。_

_James又扭了扭脑袋，把手枪朝Dean的方向指去。_

_“是我的话，我不会那样做的。”Doctor的声音里没有了之前的漫不经心，他的表情变了……他皱着眉头，嘴唇紧绷。这不是Dean遇到的那个爱寻欢作乐的家伙，而是一个更古老、更危险的存在。_

_那只钟控制着警察发出了一种夹杂着嘶嘶声和尖啸的可怕声音。它把枪转向Doctor，所有的肢体动作都像是在尖叫着表示它要开枪了。_

_刹那间，Dean用刀子狠狠地插进了钟的正面。_

_在那一秒钟里，房间里是一片寂静。然后下一秒，James用没拿手枪的那只手扶着脑袋，不安又困惑地四处张望起来。_

_“我——这——怎么回事——”_

_Doctor走上前，用一种轻松的语气安慰道：“不用担心，这一切都有一个完美的解释。”_

_他从警官手中夺过枪，像对待死老鼠一样嫌弃地把它递给Dean。Doctor把手按在James的额头上。只见警察翻了个白眼，便昏了过去。Doctor轻轻地把对方放倒在地上。_

_“好了，”Doctor似乎很高兴，“这样就好多了。到了早上，他就什么都记不起来了。”_

_“你还能做到这个？” 坦率地说，这种能力完全可以制造出一个可怕的前景。_

_“我也不喜欢这样，但如果人们被那样的力量入侵了脑袋，留着那段记忆可不是什么好的体验，”Doctor走到钟跟前，弯下腰，想好好看看钟停在哪里，“现在轮到我们来看看你了——一种无生命的物体，拥有足够的精神能量获得感知能力，并投射出一个低层次的心灵感应场。真是迷人。”_

_“那玩意儿的指针还在走吗？”_

_“可以这么说，”但Doctor还是把它拔了起来，“你用刀刺伤了它，暂时阻碍了它的控制能力，但要彻底毁掉它可没那么容易。”_

_“那怎么才能阻止它控制我们？”_

_Doctor咂了咂嘴。_

_“哦，它可控制不了我，就像一瓶水没法驾驭海洋一样。而你的话，Tardis在保护你。她好像很喜欢你。”_

**_这种说法一点都不令人毛骨悚然。一点都没有！_ **

_Doctor叹了口气，把钟抛向空中，又接住了它。_

_“它不肯和我讲道理，真是遗憾。我想我得把它锁起来了。”_

_“猎魔人们会使用诅咒盒。”Dean建议道。_

_Doctor哼了一声：“那我可得好好看一看那些东西了。”_

  
  
  


——————

  
  
  


“等——等等！”Sam问Dean，“你一直都知道外星人是真的，却没告诉我？那克劳福德庄园事件和小精灵也是它们干的吗？” _（*SPN S02e15 加百列第一次出场那集）_

“我不认为该让外星人背锅，Sam。我很肯定外星人不会坐在飞碟里满世界乱跑的，对吧，Doctor？”

“这取决于物种和它们的心情。”

“这不是重点！”Sam挥舞着他的长胳膊，“你为什么之前一点都没有透露给我？”

  
  
  


——————

  
  
  


_Dean第二次走出Tardis的时候，他又回到了小屋里。他的大脑还在努力消化着这一个晚上收获的信息。一切都让Dean有一种不真实的感觉。此外，返程的颠簸可比之前更加厉害了。_

_Doctor靠在Tardis外，脸上的笑容带着一丝沾沾自喜。_

_Dean试图让自己不要没出息地继续维持那副惊讶的样子，但他不确定自己是否成功了。_

_“那现在怎么办？”_

_“我要去找个地方把钟藏起来，”Doctor耸了耸肩，“我可能得去几个星球找人咨询一下才能找到最好的解决办法。”_

_几个星球？天哪。Dean从来没有感到自身是如此渺小。_

_“那么，你要走了么？”Dean想要装出若无其事的样子。该死的，不管他是不是疯了，他无法否认自己很喜欢和Doctor相处的时光。无论从哪方面来说，Doctor似乎也挺喜欢他的。Dean对Doctor的品味不予评论，但他从来没有被人这么看重过，这种奇异的感觉让人上瘾。_

_他知道这种想法很可悲。现在他也不怎么在乎这一点了。_

_“唔……”Doctor似乎鼓起勇气说了些什么，“你其实可以……跟我一起走？”_

_在很长一段时间里，Dean唯一能做的事情就是盯着对方发呆。Doctor——这个疯狂而才华横溢的外星人，这个能随心所欲穿梭于时间和空间的人——邀请他和他一起旅行。_

_“我，”Dean非常想接受这个邀请，他是多么想跳上Tardis，学习如何驾驶飞船，徜徉在宇宙中看看其他行星和外星人，与一个认为他有价值的人共度时光，但与此同时——“我做不到。”_

_Doctor看起来非常失望，但没有任何对Dean不满的意思。尽管如此，Dean还是急于解释。_

_“我还有Sammy需要照顾。我不能丢下他不管。”_

_“我随时能把你送到五分钟之后。”Doctor提议说。Dean差点就要被诱惑到了，但是……_

_“不过我会变老，不是吗？”_

_Doctor点了点头，Dean感到最后的希望都溜走了，_

_“Sam会发现的。他永远也不会原谅我离开他。而且他还太小，不能跟我一起来。”_

_Doctor看起来没有因为他的拒绝而受伤。相反，他露出一丝骄傲的微笑，走到Dean面前，向他伸出了手。Dean也跟着伸出了手。出乎他意料的是，Doctor并没有和他握手，而是猛地把他拉近，给了他一个拥抱，好像他知道他必须要给Dean一个惊喜似的。_

_“你很棒，Dean。你真的棒极了！请务必记住这一点。”_

_他是错的，但Dean不打算反驳他。_

  
  
  


——————

  
  
  


他们之间沉默了很长一段时间。久到Dean开始希望能有更多的鬼魂哭着从木制品出来，好让他有活干，至少缓解一下此刻紧张的气氛。

Sam看着他，泪汪汪的眼睛里充满了内疚。哦，老天，如果他不尽快采取行动，对方之后一定会想方法设法地来和他谈心了。

幸运的是，Doctor打破了那片寂静。

“我的提议仍然有效。”

Dean愣了一秒钟才明白过来对方在说什么。当他明白时，他的大脑一片空白。Dean目瞪口呆地盯着眼前的这个外星人。

“什么——我是说——真的吗？”

Doctor又露出了那种骄傲的微笑。

“千真万确。当然，我也非常欢迎Sam的加入。”

“Dean。”Sam向他投来恳求的目光。Dean能理解。阻止世界末日的重压一次又一次地向他们袭来，现在他们有机会按下暂停键，暂时退到一边喘口气。他们能和一个还没忘记如何笑对人生，且懂得欣赏自己所保护的事物的美好之处的人一同在宇宙中穿梭，能去到那些他们没有为人们带来痛苦和悲伤的地方，亲眼目睹一些常人做梦也想不到的东西。

Dean想要它。他从来没有放弃过对它的渴望。正如人们所说的，他是一个受虐狂，但就算是他，也不能两次否认自己的内心。

“呃，我们这里的事刚刚告一段落，我想我们可以享受一段空闲的时间。”

Sam很久没高兴成这样了，上一次还是因为Dean在1996年7月4日*那天带了一盒烟花回家。 _（*S05e16 Sam的一段回忆：1996年的7月4日，Dean不顾父亲的反对，给弟弟放了一场烟火。Sam非常激动，给了他一个拥抱。）_

Doctor摇晃着转过身，双手随意地插在口袋里，满脸笑意。

“那就太好啦！”他伸手啪的一声打了一个响指，Tardis的门应声打开。

Dean克制住自己想要直接冲进去的冲动。

他身上只有一把猎枪、一把银刀和一把手枪，他确信Doctor会在随后的某个时刻没收所有的东西。Dean不能开Impala一起去，但他知道她不会孤单太久的。

他走进Tardis，一阵近乎刺痛的温暖掠过他的皮肤。飞船发出的嗡嗡声从地面传导到他的靴子上，渗透进他的骨头里。那是她表示欢迎的方式。一旁的Sam睁大了眼睛，目光贪婪地想要把这个地方仔细地打量一遍。如果他不小心，就会被自己大脚怪似的脚所绊倒。

Doctor关上了门，从他们身边走过。他在控制台前转了个身，朝着他们灿然一笑。这正是第一次Doctor询问Dean时，差点成功诱惑Dean和他一起出发的笑容。

“现在所有的时间和空间都在你们的选择之中.......你们想从哪里开始？”

  
  


Fin.


End file.
